diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
List of unnamed civilians
This is a list of unnamed civilians with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen in the ''Die Hard'' film series. Die Hard Airplane passenger As John McClane approached LAX, the passenger sitting next to him noticed he was uncomfortable flying. He suggested making fists with his toes on carpet while barefoot after arriving to his destination as a way to cure jetlag saying to trust him, he'd been flying for nine years. He then grew uncomfortable and concerned when he saw McClane had a gun, but McClane explained that he was a cop and to trust him as he had been doing it for eleven years, using the passenger's own words to prove the point in a clever way. This man ended up being the reason that John was barefoot throughout most of the film, having given him advice with good intentions, only to inadvertently cause McClane much pain and suffering. : This airport passenger was played by Robert Lesser in "Die Hard." Stewardess This stewardess was seen briefly, after the flight to Los Angeles landed, passing John as he was moving down the aisle, toward the exit. Their eyes met for a moment while she was eyeballing McClane. Her original lines were cut from the film but appear in the deleted scenes on home media. Her lines were much more suggestive towards McClane, than was her brief glance in the final version of the film. : This Stewardess was played by Stella Hall in "Die Hard." Girl at Airport This girl blew past McClane at the Los Angeles airport. Running, she screamed and wildly embraced and kissed her boyfriend. She was a blonde and tanned "California Girl." McClane seems somewhat take aback at their public display of affection. : This girl at the airport was played by Terri Lynn Doss in "Die Hard." Boy at Airport This Boy was seen embracing his girlfriend after an arrival at the airport in Los Angeles. The girl comes running up to the boy and screams before launching herself at him. During the embrace they kiss. This exchange is McClane's first off of the plane, likely giving him his first impressions of L.A. and California. : This boy at the airport was played by Jon E. Greene in "Die Hard." Convenience Store Clerk This convenience store clerk was working a late shift at AM PM Mini Mart, when LAPD Sergeant Al Powell was buying some bag loads of Twinkies for his pregnant wife. The clerk commented how Powell must have a love for Twinkies since he is buying so many and states that cops typically stick to donuts. Powell corrects that they are for his wife and tells him to put them in the bag. After that, Powell gives the employee a tip before leaving. Powell then took a car to investigate Nakatomi Plaza because terrorists took over the building. : This convenience store clerk was portrayed by Kip Waldo in "Die Hard." Girl in Window The girl in the window appears very briefly, through the open sliding door of her balcony, across from Naktomi Plaza. She is in her underwear and pacing around while talking on a telephone. Her purpose in the film is a point of some contention. The script appears to imply that the ease and nonchalance with which she is talking on the phone is meant to juxtapose the situation that McClane finds himself in, and in particular his limitations for contacting help. : This girl in the window was portrayed by Michele Laybourn in "Die Hard." City Engineer The city engineer and Walt were near the circuit boards changing a pipe when at the request of the FBI, wish to have power cut to Nakatomi Plaza. Unfortunately the power could not be cut locally. The city engineer attempts to explain this, telling FBI Special Agent Johnson that it must be done from downtown and that they do not have authorization to do so. The agent retorts that their authorization is "the United States Fucking government." : This city engineer was portrayed by Bill Marcus in "Die Hard." Die Hard 2 Information Booth Girl This girl was seen working an information booth at Dulles International Airport. McClane asked her where the telephones are and she smiled, directing him to them, saying, "Right over there." She then looks down to a broadcast from WZDC news which leads into a report regarding the extradition of General Esperanza from Escalon Airport in the Republic of Val Verde. : This information booth girl was portrayed by Connie Lillo-Thieman in "Die Hard 2." Rent-a-Car Girl The Rent-A-Car-Girl works at a Budget Car Rental booth at Dulles International Airport. She is seen working at a booth at the airport when John McClane quickly borrows her ink stamp pad before taking off, giving her the wrong impression he is stealing. McClane needed the ink in order to identify Oswald Cochrane and the situation in the luggage area. He is later seen at the booth again with the lady, talking to her as well as faxing the information with Al Powell in Los Angeles. She tries to hit on him, asking him out to dinner, but he shows her his wedding ring before saying "Just the fax, ma'am. Just the fax.", in a classic Dragnet reference. : This Rent-a-Car girl was portrayed by Lauren Letherer in "Die Hard 2." Northeast Airlines Passenger On the plane, Holly McClane just finished speaking with John McClane through the phone and the old lady sitting next to her had a brief conversation with Holly. She said "Isn't technology wonderful?" Then she began to talk about the advancement of technology and how she no longer needs mace and instead carries a taser for protection. She also explains how she tested it out on her dog and that it limped for a week. Later when the old lady is asleep, Holly borrows her taser to use it against Richard Thornburg to stop a broadcast being transmitted to Dulles International Airport. After John McClane defeated the terrorists, the plane safely lands and the old lady is pursued by Thornburg, who is having a panic attack after the landing. Refusing to help, she calls him an "asshole", then walks away leaving Thornburg in the snow. : This elderly passenger is portrayed by Jeanne Bates in "Die Hard 2." Northeast Airlines Stewardess 1 This Stewardess was the flight attendant stewardess of Northeast Airlines 140. She was seen in a brief argument with news reporter Richard Thornburg, who was complaining of switching seats in the plane due to Holly McClane's nearby presence. Thorburg puts a restraining order on her for punching him after he revealed her identity to Hans Gruber at the Nakatomi Plaza. The Stewardess refused but asked Holly what Thornburg meant when he said he didn't wanna be near her. Holly replied saying he has within 50 feet of distance from her, to which he rephrased her word making it 50 yards. During the climax of the film, Thornburg uses the restroom to send a news broadcast to Dulles International Airport, barging through the Stewardess. Fed up of his games, she allowed Holly to enter the restroom to stop his broadcast, which caused a massive panic at the airport. The Stewardess is not seen after this. : This stewardess is portrayed by Sherry Bilsing in "Die Hard 2." Northeast Airlines Stewardess 2 This Stewardess was a flight attendant aboard Northeast Airlines 140. Her only lines occurred when she was seen in a brief argument with passenger and news reporter Richard Thornburg. She came to the aid of another stewardess helping to criticize Thornburg's impartial editorial programming. She is largely absent from the rest of the flight. : This stewardess is portrayed by Karla Tamburrelli in "Die Hard 2." Airport Custodian This custodian worked at Dulles International Airport for Northeast Airlines. John McClane, who becomes suspicious of Garber, Miller, and Cochrane in the airport lounge, slowly followed them. A custodian was working near the doors of the luggage area that Miller and Cochrane trespassed; he did not see them go in though. As McClane approached the doors, he told the custodian to open the door and get the airport police. He did as he was told and brought the airport cops over to the luggage area. : This custodian is portrayed by Dwayne Hargray in "Die Hard 2." Hidey Lake Community Church Custodian The custodian was sitting down, watching the news on his TV about the trial of General Ramon Esperanza when the doorbell rang. Two "electricians" stood by and asked if they could come in, as the custodian obliged. As they inspect and search high and low, the custodian quotes how he feels "part of me is dying down with this place." Responding to his words, the electrician Baker shoots him three times in the chest, and Thompson proceeds to call Stuart and the rest of his men to set up the makeshift airport communication equipment in the church. : This custodian was portrayed by Bill Smillie in "Die Hard 2." Die Hard with a Vengeance *Harlem Gang Members *Elderly Harlem Lady (who was the first person to see McClane wearing the sign) Jamaican Taxi Driver This taxi driver was stopped in Harlem by Zeus Carver, who the driver nearly killed, as he and John McClane attempted to getaway from the gang members as quickly as possible. Because Zeus had a gun, he did not know he was using it for self-defense so he was really frightened. Then again, when he was obeyed to drive with Zeus pointing the gun at the driver, he drove at a fast speed. While driving, the taxi driver heard McClane and Zeus talk until McClane told him to drop them both off at 1 Police Plaza. : This taxi driver is portrayed by Daryl Edwards in "Die Hard with a Vengeance." Phone Woman This approximately 300 pound woman, was seen using a public payphone outside the subway station at 72nd and Broadway in New York City. Simon Gruber had told both McClane and Carver to find this particular phone and wait for his call as a part of his game of Simon Says. John politely asks the woman if they can use the phone, which she flippantly disregards. Zeus, having had enough, depresses the Reed switch in the cradle and grabs the receiver from the lady saying,"Get off the damn phone lady, police business." She storms off and says under her breath, "Well, I never..." : This woman is portrayed by Barbara Hipkiss in "Die Hard with a Vengeance" Arab Taxi Driver John McClane needed another way to board the train (which he later found out was rigged with explosives by Simon Gruber) at the station they were assigned to locate and call Simon back at. McClane proceeded to claim to this driver that it was a police emergency and forced the man out of his car. : This taxi driver was portrayed by Aasif Mandvi in "Die Hard with a Vengeance." Businessman in Taxi After McClane exits the taxi cab that Zeus is driving, a Wall Street businessman enters the cab. He demands that Zeus take him to 112 Wall Street. Zeus replies that the car isn't actually a taxi. The businessman retorts that he must take him to 112 Wall Street or he'll have his medallion suspended. After a pause, he asks flippantly, "What, you don't like white people?" Zeus proceeds to give him the ride of his life and runs from the car toward to the payphone, with the businessman cowering in the back seat, clutching his suit case like a teddy bear. : This Businessman in Taxi is portrayed by Bill Kux in "Die Hard with a Vengeance." Businessman at Station Zeus Carver wants the man to give the telephone to him so he can talk to Simon Gruber on the phone. The man wants Zeus to use the other phone because it's his turn, unfortunately, the other phone is out of order. Zeus orders the man to give the phone to him because the other one is broken, but the man told him that he's here first before calling him "bro." Now Zeus is very angry and he yells at the man to get out of the telephone just as the transit cop scolds Zeus to put his hands up in the air for screaming at the man who is about to talk on the telephone and passing through the checkpoint without a subway ticket not realizing he is helping the NYPD to stop the bomb or many people will be killed and is John McClane's partner. The man was present when the bomb on the subway exploded however he was not injured in the blast. : This station businessman is portrayed by Ralph Buckley in "Die Hard with a Vengeance." Broker 2 This broker was wearing a bow-tie, and was seen with a group of other Wall Street business people, peering out the window of their office building onto the streets, following a subway explosion. The group was eating popcorn while gawking at and counting pedestrians, first responders and a group they assume to be a clean up crew. : This broker is portrayed by John Robert Tillotson in "Die Hard with a Vengeance." New York Kid Thief 1 This boy was a rude, obnoxious, kid who just robbed a candy store when the NYPD were too busy to deal with his crime. While biking away from the store, he was stopped by John McClane. He was asked if he wanted to spend his time in juvenile hall. Then McClane questioned the boy about the issue going on in the city, but his response was a negative one. He also adds in he could rob the city hall on Christmas for all he cared. In a desperate emergency to get Simon's bomb taken care of, he had to take his bike, which frustrated the boy. :This juvenile thief is portrayed by Patrick Borriello in "Die Hard with a Vengeance." New York Kid Thief 2 Of the two, he is the only one who barely speaks at all. He could be considered the apprentice of the duo as he just stands during the run in and only complains when McClane and Zeus take away their bicycles. :This young thief is portrayed by Victor Rojas in "Die Hard with a Vengeance." Yuppie Stock Broker In a hurry to follow Simon's dump trucks, McClane and Zeus pass a Mercedes with a man talking on a built-in car-phone. When they see the phone they cut the man off, forcing him to the shoulder of the road. Then they take off with his car, but not before asking him "Who was the 21st president?." He is none too pleased. McClane stated that he'll feel better once he sees the gold bullion in the back seat of the other car, much to Zeus's chagrin. :This Yuppie Stock Broker is portrayed by Jeffrey Dreisbach. NYC Water Tunnel Foreman After John McClane and Zeus Carver arrived at the New York City Water Tunnel No. 3 with truck driver Jerry Parks, McClane went to the foreman and asked if there were any extra dump trucks coming in the last few minutes. The foreman says he's going to write up a few guys up because they tore open the tube and the workers are actually loading in the different area. As McClane was trying to call the police since terrorist Simon Gruber and his men are heading for tunnel 3, he asked the foreman for the map of the tunnel. The foreman shows McClane and Zeus that tunnel 3 ran under the saw mill until they get to the cofferdam. After that, they get the water down to the reservoir. As McClane asked if anybody can get in or out of the tunnel, the foreman says there's a vent shaft every two miles. McClane corrected him that he meant to get out with a truck after he hung the phone when he couldn't get through with the police. The foreman says that he can get a the truck up to the cofferdam and to get there, follow the saw mill parkway about 20 miles away. He was present when McClane tells Zeus to get to Yankee Stadium quickly since they got less then two hours as McClane rode with Jerry to get inside the tunnel. As they we're heading into tunnel 3, the foreman asked McClane as he was entering the tunnel if there was something wrong, but was ignored. :This construction foreman was portrayed by John Doman in "Die Hard with a Vengeance." *NYC Dump Truck drivers *School Boy (Raymond's friend) *School Girl (Dexter's friend) Live Free or Die Hard Technician at the Eastern Power Hub This overweight technician was just doing his job, when three disguised FBI agents (Mai Linh and her two henchmen) walked down the stairway to the control center. The technician noticed them and told the trio that the entire facility is restricted. Mai pulls out her pistol and kills the technician with a single shot to the head. His body falls to the ground, and Mai takes his seat. Then she and her henchmen took over the control center and started to prepare for the shut down of the power system serving the East Coast, as part of fellow cyber-terrorist and leader Thomas Gabriel's Fire Sale. :His portrayer is currently unknown. A Good Day to Die Hard Russian Cab Driver This cab driver was driving John McClane around Moscow to get him to the courthouse when they caught into some heavy traffic. As McClane, who doesn't know the Russian language, was trying to speak Russian through the paper he written on it, the cab admits that he speaks English. The cabbie says it's heavy traffic jam is common in Moscow. He asked McClane if he was American. McClane confirms that he is American and he's from New York. The driver asked McClane if he can sing and McClane sings to him. The cabbie happily replies, "Welcome to Moscow." Then the cab driver says the courthouse is only about few blocks away. McClane offers him some money for the fare of the ride, but the cabbie politely declines it since he sang a song. McClane then leaves the cab to go on foot to the courthouse where his imprisoned son, Jack McClane, is being transported too. :This cab driver was portrayed by Russian actor Pavel Lychnikoff in "A Good Day to Die Hard." Russian Mercedes Van Driver This Russian driver bumped into John McClane and stopped the van. After he stopped the van, the Russian man comes out of the van. The man confronts McClane for jumping onto his truck and he yells at him in Russian. As McClane couldn't understand Russian, he hits the man hard and knocks him out, while McClane spoke, "You think I understand a word you're saying?". Afterwards, McClane takes the driver's van and set off to find his son, Jack McClane. :This Russian motorist was portrayed by Ivan Kamaras in "A Good Day to Die Hard." Massage therapist This female massage therapist was seen rubbing Viktor Chagarin and later handed him a phone when Yuri Komarov began calling Viktor to discuss their quick departure. This therapist later left as one of Yuri's unseen assassins came up and strangled Viktor to death, much to Yuri's delight as he heard Viktor succumb to death over the phone. :This message therapist is portrayed by Edit Balázsovits in "A Good Day to Die Hard." Trivia *At least 2 civilians on this list are flight passengers, one in each film. *4 civilians on this list are children. *The Northeast Airlines Stewardess is given the name "Connie", but no source verifies this as official information. *Kid Thief 1 has the most dialogue of the duo. *If you look closely, Kid Thief 1 is wearing a black New York Rangers hat from 1994, the year the NHL hockey team won the Stanley Cup. Category:Unnamed characters by type Category:Die Hard characters Category:Die Hard 2 characters Category:Die Hard with a Vengeance characters Category:Live Free or Die Hard characters Category:A Good Day to Die Hard characters Category:Browse